Siempre y Nunca
by Nena-Mary
Summary: Siempre y nunca dos palabras que segun mi abuela eran peligrosas de pronunciar... pero tendra razon, yo no lo creo... dejen reviews please!


_**Siempre y Nunca**_

Amaba a Edward con locura debía admitirlo. Por eso, a pesar de la hora, aún no sé y no entiendo porque estoy a punto de hacer esto, realmente no lo sé. Suspiré. Estaba en mi habitación llevaba un vestido realmente hermoso como el de una princesa, el sueño de cualquier mujer, blanco, vaporoso, precioso.

"_Bella te amo. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida NUNCA te voy a dejar. SIEMPRE voy a estar por y para ti."_

Volví a suspirar. Si claro. NUNCA y SIEMPRE o SIEMPRE y NUNCA dos palabras peligrosas que no deberían ser pronunciadas, según mi abuela.

Conocí a Edward en el instituto acá en Forks cuando me mude a casa de mi padre Charlie, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre pero enfermo de cáncer y murió por eso ahora vivo con él. En fin, cuando vi a Edward en el colegio me impacto su belleza su porte tan pero tan varonil. Era asediado por la mayor parte de la población femenina del instituto y yo asumí que era el típico chico popular y rompecorazones, motivo por el cual cuando intento entablar conversación conmigo no le hice caso. Si señoras y señores yo Isabella Swan ignoré por completo a Edward Cullen, uno de los hijos del cirujano y director del hospital de Forks Carlisle Cullen. Pero eso fue al principio, luego me di cuenta que él no era como creía, pero aun así tuvo que luchar para que le hiciera caso, luego para que fuéramos amigos y luego para que fuera su novia. Que quieren que les diga no soy chica fácil! Me hice su novia como a los seis meses de conocerlo. Éramos inseparables siempre estábamos ahí para el otro apoyándonos, queriéndonos. Las chicas del instituto me odiaban porque había conquistado el corazón del intocable y "mejor partido del instituto" o al menos eso era lo que me repetían sin cesar las de su club de fan. Me hicieron la vida de cuadritos en el instituto y en la universidad las que siguieron con nosotros también. Pero aun así seguíamos juntos y tal parecía que nada ni nadie era capaz de separarnos. Pero como no, la vida perfecta que tenía no podía seguir así.

"_- Lo siento Bella pero no podemos seguir juntos._

_-Pero, qué dices? Por qué bromeas con algo así? Porque es broma ¿cierto? ¿Edward? Mírame o respóndeme maldita sea!_

_-No Bella estoy hablando completamente en serio. Esto es un adiós. Nunca más volveremos a vernos. C…. P…..Adiós." _

Eso me destrozo por completo, lo que supe después fue que andaba con Tanya la presidenta de su club de fan como yo le llamaba. Y hace poco supe que se habían comprometido por Rosalie. Desde que termine con él nunca volví a ser la misma me deprimí como no tienen idea. Como no si supuestamente después de graduarnos íbamos a empezar una vida juntos quizás hasta formar una familia o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Gracias a Dios contaba con el apoyo de mis mejores amigos Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob. Aunque este último no se llevara bien con los demás. Mis otros amigos Alice y Emmett a pesar de que eran novios de Jasper y Rose, correspondientemente, ya no los veía como antes platicaba con ellos pero no como antes ya que ellos son los hermanos de Edward y quiera que no siempre removían recuerdos cuando los veía. Pero Jacob se acercó a mí de una forma más especial o si se puede decir de forma distinta, así que cuando me di cuenta ya era su novia y no me entere ni como lo logro según yo que había olvidado a Edward pero no, creo. Rose siempre insistía en que se había aprovechado de mi de que a pesar del tiempo aun estuviera vulnerable por lo que había pasado y que mi papá no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"_-Me alegro de que salgas con Jacob hija. El si es un buen chico. Deberías de formalizar con él._

_-Se te ve tan feliz cuando estas con él. No sabes cuan feliz me harías si te casaras con él. Ojala algún día le des esa alegría a este pobre viejo. Él es tu boleto a la felicidad estoy seguro."_

Esa era su cantaleta diaria y no sé si es por eso también que estoy a punto de hacer lo que voy a hacer. Si ya sé que enredo de palabras. Lo que si se es que no me iba a echar para atrás soy una persona que siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Bella estas hermosísima. Pero insisto esto es un error. No lo hagas, aún estas a tiempo. Además hay algo que tienes que…..- Callé a Rosalie antes de que siguiera con su discurso de siempre.

-Rose sé que estoy haciendo y no insistas por favor. –

-Pero Ja…..

-No Rose, no por favor. No me interesa además no lo puedo dejar plantado el día de la boda no se lo merece.

-Claro que se lo m…..-

-Wow hija! Estas preciosas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Rose te tienes que adelantar te vas con Ángela yo me voy con Bella. Anda rápido que te esperan abajo.-Bendito seas papá.

-Estaba hablando con Bella y no me voy a ir has…..

-Ya tendrás tiempo luego anda ve que te esperan.- dijo mi padre muy estricto.

-Ve Rose, no te preocupes.-Pareció pensarlo mejor, asintió y se fue refunfuñando.

Mi papá me ayudo a subir a la limosina que nos esperaba para llevarme a la Iglesia donde uniría mi vida a Jacob para Siempre. Estaba muy nerviosa en la entra de la iglesia esperando mi entrada. Cuando empezó la marcha nupcial tome el brazo de mi padre que sonreía como nunca lo había echo antes. Iba a paso lento hacia Jacob que tenía una cara que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Tal vez habría dado dos pasos o tres cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no pude retener las lágrimas en mis ojos. Iba a unir mi vida a una persona maravillosa y simpática, sí, un hombre que me hacía sentir bien y me hacía reír, sí. Pero no era él y lo más importante de todo yo no lo amaba y estaba a punto de pronunciar unos votos en un lugar sagrados sabiendo que estos eran mentira. Lo único que iba a lograr era hacernos desdichados a los dos. Me iba a casar porque tenía palabra y se los había prometido a él y a mi padre, o sea que lo iba a hacer por las razones equivocadas. Siempre me había imaginado el día de mi boda como el más maravilloso de mi vida. El más dichoso, feliz. Pero lo estaba tirando todo por la borda. Rosalie tenía razón esto era un error. Porque a pesar de que hacía un año y dos meses que Edward me había dejado yo lo seguía amando, a él no a Jacob. Bueno eso ya lo sabía pero ahora justo en ese momento lo reconocí o lo termine de reconocer. Ya parecía la encarnación de María Magdalena en ese instante.

-Hijo te entrego a mi más preciado tesoro. Hay de ti si no la cuidas y valoras.

-Descuida Charlie la cuidare con mi vida se es preciso y la amare con toda mi alma.-Jacob volteo a verme- Bella amor estoy tan feliz de que por fin haya llegado este día tan esperado por los dos. Te amo.- Yo ya no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. No debía y sobretodo no quería estar aquí. Y lo hice, desperté. Me quite el anillo de compromiso y tome las manos de Jacob.

-Te quiero Jacob, pero no te amo. De verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho debí decírtelo antes y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, pero es mejor esto, créeme, al infierno que vamos a vivir si permito que esto continúe. Perdóname por favor. Pero no debo hacer esto no _quiero_ hacerlo.

-De que hablas Bel….BELLA QUE HACES VUELVE!- Deje el anillo en su mano y salí corriendo como nunca en la vida. No podía seguir allí.

-HIJA NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! REGRESA!

-CORRE BELLA CORRE! Si, si, si lo sabía! Lo sabía!- Rose claro nunca le cayó bien Jacob.

Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar a parte de las exclamaciones de los invitados que miraban incrédulos como huía de la Iglesia. Como si fuera el demonio que se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba pisando tierra santa. Tanto mi padre como Jacob me seguían hasta que me alcanzaron.

-ISABELLA DETENTE. ACASO ESTAS LOCA?

-Por qué me haces esto Bella?

-Isabella más te vale que regreses a la Iglesia pero ya! No te das cuenta que él es el indicado que él es tu felicidad? Te llevara a rastras si es necesario!

-No suéltame papá! Y lo siento Jacob pero no me casare contigo. No te amo lo siento. Me di cuenta que esto es un error. No te amo nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare. Discúlpame se que esto es cruel pero no puedo de verdad que no puedo.-Me sentí mal por lo que estaba haciendo de verdad que si pero era lo mejor.-Entiéndelo no puedo amarrarte a mi y condenarnos a un matrimonio lleno de amargura y de reproches porque eso será.

-Pero yo te amo Bella.

-Pero yo no. Lo intente pero te juro que no lo logre, lo juro.-Le dije con ojos suplicantes.

-Estas equivocada Isabella! Te vas a casar con el te guste o no!

-Lo siento papá no lo hare. Es mi vida no la tuya.

-Soy tu padre

-Si eres mi padre pero eso no te da el derecho a decidir por mi. Y ahora estoy segura de que tu tuviste parte de la culpa de lo que está pasando hoy. No intento justificarme pero si tu no hubieras insistido ni presionado tal vez esto no estuviera pasando. Porque créeme que no era nada lindo que todos los días me dijeras que querías que me casara con Jacob que me dieras lo orgulloso que te sentirías de mi si lo hiciera. Pero se acabó no lo voy a hacer. Entiéndelo no me voy a casar y si tanto te gusta Jacob cásate tú con el!

Esa fue la única forma de zafarme de ellos. Corrí sin fijarme en nada y en nadie. Iba cruzando una calle cuando escuche como un auto frenaba repentinamente. Fue tanto el shock que me quede ahí helada, sin mover un solo musculo. Y del auto bajaron las personas que menos me esperaba ver en esos instantes. Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban frente a mi con una gama de expresiones en sus rostros que en cierta forma resultaba cómica. Iban desde el horror hasta el asombro, aunque en el rostro de Edward pude ver ¿esperanza? Pero no estaba segura. A lo mejor me lo imagine.

-Bella estas bien? Qué haces aquí? Que no tendrías que estarte casando? Qué sucedió?-Alice como siempre pronunciando mil palabras por minuto. Pero no le conteste ya que a lo lejos pude ver a Jacob, a mi papá viniendo hacia mi junto con otros amigos de Jake.

-BELLA! Toma mi auto ahí esta tu valija ya reserve un boleto a Phoenix. Vete antes de que te alcance tu papá

-Gracias Rose por favor entretenlos.

Tome la llave y me metí en el auto dejando tirado mi tocado. Acelere y conduje rumbo a Seattle donde abordaría el avión que me llevaría a mi antiguo hogar. Necesitaba alejarme sobre todo ahora que vi a Edward. No sabía que pensar. ¿Qué diablos hacía en Forks? Cuando se comprometido se había mudado porque Tanya también lo había hecho. Me imagino que no podía vivir sin ella….

Llegue al aeropuerto y no me importo subirme con el vestido de novia al avión ni descender así ni mucho menos subirme al taxi vestida de esa forma, ya todo me daba igual. Al llegar a mi casa me sorprendió ver la luz del porche encendida. Dado a que soy una persona de reacciones un poco anormales decidí entrar a pesar de que mi subconciente me gritaba que podía ser peligroso. Abrí la puerta y me percate que no tenía seguro. El pulso se me acelero pero seguí adelante y de pronto se encendió la luz de la sala de estar.

-Creí que no vendrías a pesar de lo que me dijo Rose.-No podía creer que frente a mi estuviera Edward.-De seguro te preguntaras que hago aquí y como entre o cómo fue que llegue antes que tu ¿no?-Asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra-Bueno pues entre porque recordé la llave que habías enterrado en el árbol del patio y bueno un avión privado es mucho más rápido que un avión comercial.-No sabía que decir. – Bella por favor dime algo.- Su mirada esmeralda era suplicante, temerosa pero, más sin embargo, esperanzada a la vez.

-Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir quebrándoseme la voz al final.

-Cierto. Sé que te debo una explicación y muchas disculpas. Te ruego que me escuches.- No pude evitar reírme sarcásticamente.

-Que te escuche ¿dices? Vamos a ver, me dejaste por otra, me destrozaste Edward. Y ahora que cómodo para ti venir acá y pedirme que te escuche. Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—Si lo amaba pero eso no impedía que estuviera herida por lo que había hecho.—Sabes no he tenido un buen dia que digamos como para que ahora tenga que pararme aquí a escucharte.

- Sé que no lo merezco pero de verdad, fui engañado tienes que escucharme. – No dije nada así que siguió. – Cuando te deje el año pasado lo hice porque supuestamente Tanya tenía un tumor en el cerebro que era inoperable, estaba desahuciada.  
Carmen, la madre de Tanya la que era muy amiga de mi madre, estaba desesperada. Quería que su hija fuera feliz los últimos días de su vida. Ella sabía que Tanya estaba muy "enamorada" de mi así que me contacto y me propuso que estuviera con ella durante sus últimos días, que ella sabía que yo estaba contigo pero que quizás tu estarías de acuerdo con su plan. Yo de inmediato me negué y di por terminada nuestra conversación. –No pude evitar intrigarme por esa historia así que tome asiento y continúe escuchando sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento. – Pero días después Tanya tuvo un desmayo frente a mí y no había nadie más para auxiliarla así que la ayude llame a su madre y ella me dijo que la llevara con su médico y que nos juntáramos allá. Así lo hice y platique con el Dr. Gerandy. Me pidió que pasara a verla porque ella quería agradecerme lo que había echo. Cuando entre a su cuarto me sorprendí al verla no era la Tanya que yo conocí estaba pálida, demacrada, me dio lastima verla en ese estado, creí que estaba cerca su final. Me suplico que le hiciera compañía en sus últimos días, que ella presentía que su muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. – Edward se rio secamente cuando dijo eso-

- Me dijo que recordara como había pasado mi madre sus últimos días que ella no quería estar sola y creo que eso fue lo que hizo que lo considerara. Los días siguientes fui a verla al hospital no te dije nada porque temía tu reacción habíamos tenido varias discusiones en esos días precisamente por celos. En una de esas visitas Tanya me dijo que estaba realmente contenta por la compañía que le hacía y que una persona como yo no merecía ser engañado. Ese día fue cuando peleamos por Jacob. Me dijo que le dolía hacer eso pero que tenía derecho a saberlo me enseño una foto tuya donde estabas abrazada con Jacob, como si hubieran estado besándose. Los celos me cegaron en ese instante y …..-

- Al día siguiente terminaste conmigo. Si lo recuerdo. Realmente me halaga la confianza que me tenías sabes! – le conteste sarcásticamente. – Yo nunca me bese con Jacob nunca te engañe. Eras lo más importante que tenía.

- Lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que si te tenía confianza, pero era en el en quien no confiaba. En ese instante no lo entendí estaba furioso me moría de celos. Alice se enojó conmigo cuando supo que te había dejado y discutimos como nunca hasta Emmett me dejo de hablar. Iba ir a buscarte para disculparme y rogarte que regresaras conmigo pero Tanya empeoro así que estuve con ella en esos días y no fui a buscarte. Para mí era como revivir lo que había pasado con mi mama cuando también enfermo con ese tumor y no podía alejarme de ella, me la recordaba tanto. Milagrosamente mejoro y no se como me convencieron para que siguiera a su lado y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba comprometido con ella y me había mudado. Ya no te busque porque entonces tu empezaste a salir con Jacob y creí que eras feliz y que me habías olvidado. Hace unos días iba a casa de Tanya y decidí entrar por la puerta trasera. Estaban ella, su madre y Jacob platicando. – Cerro los puños y el rostro se le crispo de pura rabia, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Sin duda estaba más que furioso. Tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió.

- Se estaban riendo de mi recordando como había caído de fácil en su trampa. Tanya estaba feliz de ser muy pronto la Sra. Cullen y de poder disfrutar de toda nuestra fortuna. Jacob decía que gracias a ella él estaba por casarse contigo que era obvio que yo nunca te merecí que él te amaba y que tú también a él, que habías aprendido a hacerlo, que eras feliz a su lado. También supe que aparte de darle una buena cantidad de dinero al "Dr. Gerandy" se había acostado con él para conseguirlo y mucho más. Me sentí como el idiota más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Jacob se fue y decidí entrar. No se habían dado cuenta que había escuchado pero no pude contenerme y les reclame. Les dije que iba a impedir tu boda y que aunque no te quedaras conmigo no iba a permitir que ese perro se quedara contigo que si yo no te merecía mucho menos él. Me imagino que Jacob fue el que regreso porque me golpearon en la cabeza y no supe más, me tenían encerrado. Obviamente Emmett empezó a buscarme cuando se dieron cuenta de que no aparecía. Solo Dios como entre Alice y él se dieron cuenta que estaba en casa de Tanya y hoy un poco más temprano me rescataron. Les conté todo y salimos rumbo a Forks a impedir tu boda cuando me encontré contigo y vaya que me sorprendiste eh! Cuando te vi supe que tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Porque te amo, **siempre** lo he hecho y **nunca **podría dejar de hacerlo. Por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho pero te juro que nunca fue adrede. No puedo vivir sin ti. Bella amor, perdóname te lo suplico. –Callo ante mí de rodillas y llorando a lagrima viva. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado me partía el corazón verlo así. Aun no daba crédito de lo que había escuchado pero tuve que reaccionar por el porque no podía seguir sufriendo de la forma en que lo hacía. Me hinque frente a él, llorando también y le limpie sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos. De verdad no me gustaba verlo así.

- **Siempre **y **Nunca**: dos palabras que según mi abuela eran peligrosas y no deberían de ser pronunciadas. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Pueden ser pronunciadas siempre y cuando sepas lo que estás diciendo y lo hagas con el corazón en la mano y la toda la fuerza de tu alma. Yo **nunca **he dejado de amarte. **Siempre **lo he hecho también **siempre **te he tenido en mis pensamientos. No podría ser de otra manera acepte casarme con Jacob porque había perdido toda esperanza de recuperarte. Pero hoy cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo me di cuente que no podía hacerlo. **Siempre **te he amado y **nunca **te he olvidado.—Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar. – Me dijo antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos. Me beso como nunca lo había hecho. Fue tierno, dulce y apasionado a la vez pero con tanto pero tanto amor que daban ganas de llorar. Nunca había estado con él a pesar de haber sido tanto tiempo novios porque decía que lo haríamos hasta que nos casáramos pero si teníamos otro tipo de juegos. Con Jacob siempre me rehusé a estar con él. Me imagino que en el fondo sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero sabía que esa noche iba a pasar algo más. Y de echo sí. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, me besaba en la boca luego sus labios empezaron a descender por mi mentón mi cuello, mis hombros, mi clavícula. Las palabras salían sobrando y las sensaciones eran muy placenteras. Estar en sus brazos era mi lugar ideal, el lugar en el que me encantaba estar. Sentí sus labios besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, y sus manos besar cada rincón de mi piel. Me entregué a él por completo sin restricción alguna. Amé escuchar mi nombre entre cada jadeo. Saber que yo era la causante de sus reacciones me hacía sentir satisfecha pero a la vez en busca de algo más. No debo decir que fue una noche inolvidable y la mejor de mi vida. Había sido cuidadoso con cada beso y cada caricia que me proporciono y juntos alcanzamos el punto más débil.

-Te amo para siempre.— Me dijo luego. Y sabía que era cierto que ya nunca nos íbamos a dejar, siempre estaríamos juntos. Lo amaba con locura y todo ya era perfecto porque todo estaba en su lugar por fin. Siempre y Nunca, nunca estuve en más desacuerdo con mi abuela que ahora….


End file.
